Planes Festivos
by cielphantomville
Summary: No existe la Navidad ideal, solo la Navidad que usted decida crear como reflejo de sus valores, deseos, queridos y tradiciones.


**Planes festivos…**

 **Resumen.**

No existe la Navidad ideal, solo la Navidad que usted decida crear como reflejo de sus valores, deseos, queridos y tradiciones.

(Bill McKibben)

 **Capitulo único.**

Sulley sonrió ampliamente ante el objeto que la empleada puso frente a sus ojos. Los rayos del sol de media tarde entraban por el elegante vitral de la joyería y al posarse sobre él lo hacían destellar en tonos dorados.

No era el articulo más caro, ni cuanto menos el más exclusivo, sin embargo, había algo en él que a Sulley le atrajo poderosamente.

—Si señorita… ese está bien —acoto sin despegar sus ojos azules de la pieza que deseaba adquirir. —Es perfecto… —suspiro complacido el actual directivo de Monster Inc mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la pieza con una delicadeza excesiva, como si en lugar del frio metal la caricia fuera para alguien más.

La dependienta sonrió afable mientras acomodaba el artículo en una pequeña caja negra y preguntaba si deseaba le colocara un moño para obsequio. Ella lucia bastante animada, como si su imaginación le estuviera dando varias ideas del propósito de aquella alhaja.

Sulley asintió a la propuesta.

—Que sea verde… por favor —solicito con voz firme para un segundo después tratar de esconder la cabeza entre sus hombros, una tarea imposible pues con su envergadura de dos metros de altura le era imposible desaparecer.

La verdad, estaba un poco apenado de su reacción tan efusiva, quizás era el espíritu festivo de la época o el hecho de saber que este sería el sexto año que pasaría en compañía de Mike, una cosa era segura, su alegría provoco una sonrisa tierna en la empleada.

—Estoy segura de que a su novia le encantara el detalle.

Sulley asintió antes de terminar de liquidar su compra y salir de ahí a toda prisa. ¿Por qué ella había asumido que era para su novia? Se cuestionó apretando entre su descomunal palma el pequeño obsequio.

Es decir… bueno era un artículo un tanto delicado, pero… ¿acaso no por tratarse de un hombre su elección de regalo estaba errado?

Cuando lo vio en la vitrina, tan pequeño, sencillo, discreto y brillante su mente trajo de inmediato la imagen de Michael Wazowski, porque exactamente así era Mike. Por eso no dudo en comprarlo, en su mente la imagen del ciclope luciendo aquella prenda se le antojaba natural.

A paso presuroso llego al departamento que compartía con Mike, este aun no regresaba de la visita correspondientes a sus familiares por lo que Sulley tenía tiempo de sobra para esconder el obsequio.

Una sonrisa tonta se le escapó de los labios al imaginarse la cara que pondría Mike esa noche cuando se lo entregara.

Noche buena… una fecha que en antaño para Sullivan solo representaba una interminable noche de saludos respetuosos y convivencia meramente política, se transformó en algo especial.

Michael cada año el 24 de diciembre salía temprano para visitar a algunos de sus familiares más cercanos, su abuela y uno que otro tío, regresando siempre cerca de las seis con las compras para la cena de Noche Buena.

Los platillos siempre los sorprendían, Mike siempre encontraba como deleitarlo y complacerlo. Platicaban durante horas sobre lo que esperaban del futuro, lo mucho que habían cambiado desde sus días de universidad, y aunque llevaba años conviviendo aun solían encontrar nuevos puntos de vistas y "qué tal si" en la forma un tanto rara en que se habían conocido. Un encuentro casual bastante extraño que algunas veces al analizarlo hasta llegaron a reír al creer que fue cosa del destino el que hizo a Sully equivocarse de habitación. También solían evocar a quienes aún frecuentaban a pesar del tiempo.

Las horas al estar juntos siempre se iba volando, más al rememorar el pasado, así cuando menos se lo esperaban el reloj de la sala daba la media noche y entonces sin decir una sola palabra, casi como si fuera un ritual que ambos desean perpetuar, se dirigían a la tomar sus respectivos lugares en el sofá para ver una película.

No era una ostentosa fiesta, ni comía platillos gourmet, sin embargo, Sulley sentía mucho más suyas y más cálidas aquellas noches de las que pasaba en la enorme mansión de su padre acompañado de gestos fingidos de cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, en navidad, Mike salía con rumbo a la casa de sus padres y él debía hacer lo mismo, pero… mientras veía al ciclope todo sonrisas abordar el autobús al tiempo en que se despedía de él con la mano, Sulley apretaba los dientes conteniéndose de no salir corriendo detrás de él para pedirle lo dejara acompañarlo.

No quería presentarse en la enorme casona de los Sullivan para compartir con ellos una insípida comida en donde el único sonido era el chocar de los cubiertos con la loza y la ocasional e insípida conversación de las acciones en la bolsa.

Hasta los adornos navideños parecían triste, grises y pálidos. Ellos podrían decir que celebraban navidad, empero la realidad era que se reunían cual concejo militar solo para rendir informe al patriarca de la casa sobre sus avances en el año.

Sulley simplemente suspiraría y se dedicaría a divagar, se contentaría con intentar adivinar lo que estaría haciendo Mike.

Casi podría verlo, corriendo tras un balón mientras varios de sus sobrinos intentaban darle alcance, sus hermanos, todos ya felizmente casados, sonreirían ante la estampa que representaba el menor de ellos, quien jugaba como un niño más.

Al rato la voz de la madre de Mike anunciando la comida los obligaría a dejar sus retozos para entrar. Cada uno ocuparía un reducido espacio en la mesa mientras los alimentos comenzaban a circular.

Bromas, recuerdos chuscos y alguna que otra pregunta que precederían a miles de opiniones y risas harían de aquella comida humilde un evento excelso, grato y memorable.

Una vez terminada esa parte todos se dirigirían a la sala para acurrucarse junto a la chimenea, entre sus manos una taza de chocolate daría a la escena el toque de perfección que amerita toda imagen navideña.

¡Ah! Cuanto daría por ser parte de ese momento, por estar al lado de Mike disfrutando y no en medio de aquella junta de Estado.

—James…JAMES… —lo llamaría su padre arrancándolo de tan preciado ensueño. El mayor dejaría salir un resoplido molesto para decir. —Te preguntaba ¿cuándo piensas conseguirte una novia? Sabes que a pesar de tu posición o precisamente por ella, deberías pensar en sentar cabeza. No estoy diciendo que debas casarte el año que viene, pero…

Y la perorata continuaría mientras Sulley intentaría desentenderse la mayor parte posible para al final decir —Lo tendré en mente padre —respondería desganado y centrando sus iris azules en el plato de sopa que hasta ahora notaba no había tocado.

Si, ese era el plan de todos los años.

Sin embargo, esta vez tenía un obsequio. Sabía que no haría gran diferencia, pero quería darle algo a Mike que demostrara lo mucho que agradecía su compañía, su apoyo, y darle de una manera un tanto extraña, un hogar.

Porque eso era lo que sentía al llegar a ese departamento, se sentía en casa, a salvo, seguro y reconfortado. Amaba el olor del café preparándose, el aroma del pan tostado y el huevo con beicon. Adoraba escuchar la voz de Mike gritándole que se levantara o llegarían tarde.

Agradecía con infinita sinceridad abrir los ojos y encontrarse cada mañana en su pequeña casa.

Sentir que todo estaba en orden en su vida, que era feliz.

La puerta del departamento abriéndose hizo a Sulley casi pegar un brinco. Con celeridad metió la cajita negra debajo de su almohada justo antes de escuchar.

—Sulley, ya estoy en casa…

James P. Sullivan salió alegremente de su recamara para recibirlo.

—Bienvenido, Mike…

Ambos se miraron un segundo, luego Sulley tomo las bolsas de las compras para llevarlas a la cocina.

—Esta noche pienso preparar algo muy especial —anuncio Mike con alegría al tiempo en que comenzaba a sacar recipientes y lo que había comprado.

Sulley asintió, sus manos se estrujaban impacientemente, no iba a poder contenerse hasta la noche para entregar el obsequio.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo un segundo más corrió a su habitación, extrajo la cajita negra y la observo por escaso dos segundos antes de abrirla.

Nuevamente apareció ante su mirada la prenda, tan perfecta como la primera vez que la contemplo en el aparador y renovando sus ganas de que Michael la luciera.

Sin borrar su sonrisa y feliz al ver que la curiosidad nata de Mike por su arrebato anterior lo había obligado a seguirlo, dijo:

—Mike… hay algo que quiero darte…

El ciclope torció levemente la cabeza y extendió la mano. Estaban en medio del pasillo. No había música de fondo, ni tampoco era la estampa épica de una película, pero en su sencillez e intimidad a Sulley le pareció ideal.

Sulley sonrió por adelantado gozando de la expectativa de Mike, después y contrario a sus planes de solo entregar la caja, la coloco frente al ojo del monstruo verde para con calma medida abrirla.

Mike se quedó sin aliento, todo su sistema entro en ebullición y su corazón bombeo frenético. Esto… eso… no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando o ¿sí?

Cuando el metal se deslizo alrededor de su dedo, toda esa revolución se detuvo de súbito, incluso dejo de respirar al contemplar el anillo de oro con la pequeña piedra verde engarzada al centro. Sus labios se separaron, la boca la sentía reseca y su garganta se negaba a emitir un solo sonido.

Debía estar soñando. Quizás de regreso lo habían arrollado y ahora estaba en un hospital en coma y casi a punto de ser desenchufado. Con temor elevo su mano, esa que ahora lucia el hermoso anillo para observarlo con mayor detenimiento, luego se miró a Sulley quien le sonreía de manera tranquila.

Mike dio un suspiro e intento tranquilizarse, meneo la cabeza negando y recobrando al fin su respiración. Sulley seguramente no estaba dándole la connotación romántica que casi le provoco un paro cardiaco. Su sonrisa solo transmitía ternura y gratitud. No tenía por qué haber mucho más, ni debía pensar en cosas que no eran.

—Feliz Navidad Mike…—deseo Sulley

—Feliz Navidad James… y gracias.

Sulley sonrió aún más ampliamente, era ocasiones muy especiales cuando a Mike le daba por usar su nombre y eso solo quería decir que de verdad le gusto el presente.

Mike se dispuso a regresar a la cocina, quería terminar con la cena antes de las ocho.

—¿Crees que deba llevarles algún presente? —cuestiono Sulley desde el comedor mientras ponía el servicio para dos en su pequeña mesa.

—¿A quiénes? —pregunto Mike sin dejar de picar vegetales y observando de rejo su hermoso obsequio.

—¿¡A quien más!? A tus padres… después de todo quiero que vean que yo…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Mike al tiempo en que dejaba caer el cuchillo.

—Mañana voy contigo a visitar a tus…

—Pe… pe… pero… eso no es… es que….

—Mike —corto Sulley desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos. —Yo te he dado un regalo ¿cierto? —el ciclo asintió —es obvio que quiera algo a cambio. —Mike volvió a afirmar no muy seguro. —Bien, entonces… lo que quiero es que no vuelvas a dejarme solo en Navidad. Sé que no puedo obligarte a quedarte por eso… voy contigo.

Mike se quedó mirando a su amigo. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? ¿Cómo pensaba Sulley que iba a presentarlo?

Podía decir que era un amigo y…. y luego todo se iría al jarete cuando notaran el anillo.

—Tienes cuatro hermanos y siete sobrinos ¿No? —pregunto Sulley muy entretenido. —Podemos llevar una tarta o quizás prefieras pasar a comprar algunos presentes.

Mike di un resoplido resignado, cuando a Sulley se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario.

—No debes preocuparte, siempre preparo un postre extra para llevar.

Fin.

&&&…&&&

Extra.

Michael Wazowski dio un suspiro profundo. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, una bastante pequeña y común. Aun si resaltaba en el vecindario debido a su alegre decoración navideña.

A su lado de encontraba James P. Sullivan, el actual directivo en jefe de la gran multinacional Monster Inc.

Sulley parecía por demás emocionado, sus ojos azules brillaban a la expectativa sin saber que por dentro Mike temblaba.

—Es tal y como la imagine, simplemente perfecta —murmuro el monstruo azul. —Ya que esperas… entremos.

Mike no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar cuando fue halado en dirección a la puerta y antes de poder incluso procesar como fue llevado casi al vuelo hasta la entrada escucho el inconfundible sonido del timbre.

Los murmullos de una conversación animada llenaron los oídos de Sulley, un instante después el eco de los pasos acercándose se dejaron escuchar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al otro lado a la hermana de Mike quien tenía una forma menos redonda y era de un bonito color rosa.

Ella se sonrojo al instante al contemplar a Sulley… ¡Dioses! Su regalo de Navidad acaba de llegar. Era el monstruo más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Paty… podrías dejarnos pasar —pidió Mike un poco incómodo al ver como su hermana prácticamente babeaba por su amigo.

—¡Oh! Mike… —exclamo ella —ha llegado Mike… —anuncio a todo pulmón.

Cinco de los siete niños salieron a su encuentro abrazando a su tío favorito, sus hermanos y sus padres también se unieron.

Sulley no podía estar más enternecido, exactamente así pensaba era su ideal de una reunión familiar. Y aunque no fuera recibido con la misma efusividad se contentaba con estar presente.

—Familia, él es James P. Sullivan… mi… mejor amigo. —presento Mike con recato.

Nunca se lo vio llegar, una avalancha preguntas… ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad y un par de manos que lo tomaron con cariño para llevarlo dentro fue lo que recibió después de la escueta presentación.

Sulley sintió su corazón latir con emoción, se sentía aceptado, se sentía en casa.

Tal y como tantas veces imagino en esos años, Mike jugaba con sus sobrinos en la sala. Aun los dos mayores, los adolescentes que parecían poco interesados se mantenían cerca de Mike, como si solo aprovecharan para gozar del buen humor de su tío.

El aroma a comida inundaba la casa y los hermanos platicaban amenamente sobre su vida, viajes que deseaban realizar por separado o en compañía y aprovechaban para invitarse entre ellos a alguna que otra festividad planeada para el siguiente año, le preguntaban cosas e insistían en hacerle partícipe de su conversación.

—James… ¿puedes ayudarme un segundo? —pidió la madre de Mike.

Sulley asintió, ser llamado por su nombre en ese tono tan maternal casi lo hace llorar de la emoción. Amaba a su madre, pero ella carecía de aquel tono tan… tan especial.

Dentro de la pequeña cocina encontró a Paty y a Meg, ambas hermanas de Mike le sonrieron cómplices.

—Puedes bajarme la olla de allá… —señalo la matriarca de la casa y Sulley no tardo en complacerla. —Gracias cariño, es bueno tener a alguien alto en casa.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los cuatro y Sulley lo tomo como un buen momento para regresar a la sala.

—Sabes… me da gusto que Mike haya decidido al fin traerte. —menciono la madre con sutileza. —Cada año siempre nos cuenta lo buen amigo que eres, lo especial que resultas en su vida. Es normal que quisiéramos conocerte, pero él ante nuestra insistencia solo respondía que tienes familia y planes para esta fecha.

—En parte es cierto, pero la verdad es que llevaba un tiempo pensando como pedirle que me dejara venir, yo también quería conocerlos. —afirmo Sulley feliz de saber que Mike también pensaba en él.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza, como lo haría cualquier mamá que sabe de antemano que le dicen la verdad, las hermanas solo se limitaron a mirarlo con cariño.

—Y bien… ¿cuándo se casan? —pregunto la madre sin dejar de preparar los alimentos.

—¡En cuanto Mike atravesó la puerta vimos el anillo! —exclamo Meg con entusiasmo desmedido.

—Es tan bonito —se derritió Paty.

A Sulley se le fue el alma del cuerpo. ¿que debía contestar?

—Sulley… —llamo Mike y entonces por primera vez el gran James P. Sullivan huiría del desastre que él mismo creo.

—Mike. Qué bueno verte. Tu madre quiere hablar contigo —acoto empujando a Mike hasta dejarlo frente a las tres mujeres quienes lo miraban con ilusión desmedida.

Fin.

N. A.

Muchos me estuvieron pidiendo un fic de esta pareja así pues… aquí lo tiene en forma de obsequio debido a las festividades.

Espero que este año que se va sea uno digno de recordar y que el que viene sea aún mejor.

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
